Stranger than Fiction
by Smoking still
Summary: Naruto wakes one morning to find, not only does his life not seem right- but someone is narrating it as well. "This is weird- 'Hello?"


If anyone has seen the movie "_Stranger than fiction_" Then you will understand what's going on in this Fiction. If you haven't you should, it's a good movie, and kind of really funny.

The events in this story are not based off the Movie's events- only the actual Idea of it. Ever wrote something and wondered what the heck the Character would do if they could hear your thoughts while you wrote their lives while they went about daily business? Yeah- Yeah Me neither, but the movie was inspiring.

I don't own the Movie rights to Stranger than Fiction- or Naruto. And, quite frankly I never want to. Like Ever. Do you have any idea what the fan mail for Naruto must be like?! Yeah _no thanks_

* * *

Naruto will openly admit to having strange days sometimes. (Come on the shit he sees on Missions?) He'll also openly admit the having weirder dreams. (Hearts, Sakura, Sasuke, Ramen, yeah a lot of the time they're kind of strange)

This was one of those dreams, or at least- god he hoped so. (He refuses to admit that this could be real because it was so ridiculous- except that he keeps going to sleep and waking up every morning. Naruto was not a scheduled person, and clearly whoever was narrating his life wasn't either.) He got up every morning, brushed his teeth- and he failed to notice it before, so it must have just started this morning.

'_Naruto got out of bed at the exact time he always did, unaware that it was in his nature to get up on schedule. He would never admit to having a schedule so thought out and precise, and to others it might not seem so neat and perfect but to him it was…'_ He had no idea it was even _there_ until he started brushing his teeth.

'_He brushed the front teeth in his mouth three times in a row and kept count, perfect, accurate, then did the molars, the same three strokes. He repeated the process four times before rin-'_

Naruto stopped brushing his teeth and stared at himself in the mirror. He lowered the toothbrush then put it back up to his mouth, brushing again-

'_rinsing his mouth and whipping his face with the same towels he bought himself when he first moved in. Nostalgic of the time he spent with his good friends picking the colors.'_

This was weird. "Hello?" Naruto asked, remembering faintly that he needed to get up to talk to Tsunade about something.

As the day wore on, it became clear to Naruto that something wasn't right- didn't feel right- about what he was doing. Maybe being a ninja was a dream he always had- because it felt wrong as he got ready for work, sliding into his clothes with practiced ease.

'_He slipped into the same brown suit he wore almost every day, the manner at which he ignored because no one ever made note to correct him on the colors. The soft yellow button up shirt he wore with It on occasion complimented his stock of blonde hair well. Naruto was a neat man, as he leaned down after taking a seat on his bed to tie the dark brown shoes that matched his nicely pressed jacket and pants. He faintly remembered that he needed to hurry- his schedule was important to him, even if he didn't realize how important it was.'_ And yeah, Naruto paused as he finished tieing his shoes and looked around the room again, feeling like a lunatic.

'_Naruto rose from his sitting position and secured the watch he wore every day on his wrist, hitting the pre-set timer that went off alerting him that he had precisely forty six seconds to leave the house and make the walk to the bus stop for work.' _

If this bothered Naruto, he was pretty good at keeping a straight face, listening to the voice and pausing at the door.

_'Today was slightly different than his normal day-'_"Uh, hello?" Naruto asked again standing at the door just as his watch when off. He looked down at it and frowned, turning to grab his keys off a small table in the hall way and locking his front door.

'_Naruto was running a little late in getting to the bus stop, counting the steps it took him to get there. It was down the road, two left turns then across the street. Naruto counted the steps it took to get to his destination, crossing the road just in time to get onto the bus before it left, dropping the allotted amount of change into the meter in the bus before sitting in the same seat he always took. Three rows down, on the left, next to a window.'_

Now, Naruto liked to think of himself as fairly sane, but this new voice in his life was kind of freaking him out. Licking his lips he leaned over '_Naruto admired faintly, the pretty woman that sat closest to him and counted the buttons on her blouse before smiling uneasily at her when they made eye contact._' That was really strange because it voiced what he was actually doing- which unnerved him especially if people could hear it.

"Do you- uh, Do you hear that voice?" The pretty woman that sat across from him frowned slightly at him then again she smiled and shook her head, "No, sir I don't." She whispered back to him, Naruto unaware he was even whispering.

He leaned back in his own seat and let his gaze travel forward-_weird_ he thought and let it pass.

'_Naruto was an accountant, he was fantastic with numbers, his whole life revolved around numbers and how many steps he took. Passing through the building with a cautious air about him he prepared for his usual day in the office.'_

Yeah, this was getting out of hand. Naruto fiddled slightly, stopping when a coworker asked him to double check the numbers they were discussing. '_When he was stopped he stared down at the page, white and bright against his eyes in the florescent lighting and paused. It took him several seconds to actually say the correct answer and, precariously bypassed the troubled expression the balding man passed at him when the numbers stumbled out of his mou- "_Five hundred thirty four point six, is the right number"_ 'Mouth and he continued down the hall to his own sad excuse for a desk in a cube that everyone on the accounting floor had._

If Naruto was panicking he was good not to show it, and was desperate for it to stop settling his things and staring at the computer screen determined.

This felt so wrong to him-

He felt the urge to jump across the office and dance, hearing the voice recite his thoughts he started to shake, turning his computer on and becoming more and more frustrated and worried for his sanity.

Later in the day, while he spent his time down in the filing area of their lovely building with a coworker that crowed and talked to him Naruto watched carefully and listened to the voice as he pulled a file folder out and flipped through it making sure there were no errors.

'_His eyes glanced across the room as he started the monotonous routine he had every day glancing over information and numbers that meant nothing to the average person. Cautiously he made eye contact with a woman that was walking past them, admiring her body with a quick glance before letting his gaze shoot away. 'She was beautiful' he thought, knowing he had no chance with a woman that pretty.' _Naruto couldn't take this much more.

"Do you hear that?" He asked the man standing before him who gave Naruto an odd look "Hear what?" Naruto made it a point not to move too much, or do anything hands holding a closed brown folder as he stared pensively at his friend. "It's this voice; it's like, narrating my entire life. Watch- Watch" Naruto said slowly removing the folder and watching his friend for any signs that he too heard it.

'_This particular folder was warn from use, as most were, and brown the tab at the top yellow as his eyes scanned the name and he slid it into his proper place, alphabetically in the metal drawer that had seen better days-'_ Naruto returned his hands to the small crate of file folders he had and looked stressed. "Well?"

"Man, are you feeling okay, Naruto?" His friend and coworker asked- yeah, no, he wasn't alright. "Hey, you need to wake up!" Naruto paused turning slowly to stare at the man, "Excuse me?" He squeaked standing stalk still.

"Wake up, Naruto" He said again, frowning and Naruto turned ready to run-

It was a startling thing, when Naruto scrambled around his sheets and fell off the bed breathing heavily and looking around wildly. "Oh my god" He said in a breath- he remembered bits of the dream, and paranoia took over. He shot up standing awkwardly waiting for the voice, the female voice to start talking but nothing.

He went about his day, slowly, listening very carefully for that damn voice "…And Naruto is walking, hands in his pockets" He jumped and turned around wildly trying to find the voice. He wore orange, like he always did his headband not on him because today was a day off- one, and for now it was only temporary.

"Whoa, dude, are you alright?" Kiba. It was _Kiba_. "Don't do that!" Naruto yelled glaring at him with a huff as he clenched his hands into his pockets again.

"You want to talk about it?" Kiba asked, Akamaru barking his concerns. Naruto smiled loosely and shook his head. "No that's alright, Kiba, thanks" And he was off again walking quickly because that really, really freaked him out. Naruto wasn't going to mention the dream to anyone because it was ridiculous and what if this was the dream?

Having a crisis like this wasn't welcome, so when it was time for him to go back to sleep the next night he stared at his bed, wearing pajamas and well, kind of afraid that this was the actual dream. So, taking a deep breath Naruto slid under the covers and closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to come.

Now, Naruto wasn't a paranoid person, not usually (Ask people, they'd tell you he was head strong and had no concept of danger) but he was suffering a temporary bout of paranoia, so when he opened his eyes to the blaring of his alarm clock he lay perfectly still.

He stared at it, for a long time before smiling widely, "Oh thank god!" Because it was a dream, after all then- except '_Naruto got out of his bed, as he always did, and stood a moment to take in the absolute mess of his room'_

Naruto almost fainted, and would never admit that he really did faint- only to wake up again and have a miniature panic attack while he lay in bed, again. "Oh gods, Oh god, stop narrating my life!" He yelled at the ceiling throwing the covers back and standing, running towards the bathroom to use it.

It took him an hour to realize, as he rushed through things that the voice he thought would be there indeed was not. When he did realize it wasn't there, talking about his life as if it was some kind of book- he did a dance, laughing hysterically in victory.

If anyone thought it was odd, no one asked him about it. Because only Naruto knew what made him so happy though one thing was for certain- He's never going to say he didn't have dreams again. Or that his dreams were just jumbled messes or that his dreams were docile like other peoples might be. Naruto had crazy dreams, all the time, and he was going to admit that more to himself then bring it up.

"Stop narrating what we're doing, Kiba or I'll punch you" Naruto yelled at the man, because, yeah, maybe he was still a _little_ paranoid it was going to happen any moment. (He'd never admit that out loud, either.) Or that he kept having the same dreams about it (Which was disturbing, like a double life and it was killing him).

_ Screw_ openly admitting anything Naruto was never going to be able to read a book without thinking about it. _Sure_ he had some crazy dreams; _sure_ he was being irrational in thinking it was going to start up _any second_. These, by far, were the craziest dreams he'd ever had the pleasure of thinking up.

And Naruto had some crazy dreams sometimes. (Sakura? Hearts? Ramen? You get the idea.)


End file.
